Prequel: A Story of two friends
by iluvpokemon101
Summary: Yasmin, with her friend Jospehine, is on the road to becoming a pokemon master, just like her idol Ash Ketchum. This is the story of the two friend's journey trhough the world of Pokemon. Has many shippings and beloved pokemon characters!


SO because I'm getting many fans for my story "Fan, Friend, or Foe", I'm writing a story about the adventures Josephine and I took before we met Ash. We mostly go to the same places as him, only about a year later so the stuff is really different. I'm only going to update this every so often though since I will have school and a bunch of other things soon. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Some of this is based on stuff that really happened to us or that we really did. Like the Pokemon, you can figure if that happened to us in real life.

Since I'm going to do this in the way of the show sort of, I'm going to write a chapter say about when we first go out on our adventure (like this one) and then the next chapter could be in, I don't know, Celadon City or something? I'm just saying that I'm not going to say what we did every single day because no one would read that. But I am going to go in somewhat of an order, such as I'm going to write about Kanto, and then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and maybe when we go to Isshu (or whatever the name is if they change it for English). Also Josephine is almost a year younger than me so that's why I may treat her babyish sometimes.

Also my friend Josephine, the one in the story and hiwazzap1 if you want to read her stories, will be drawing pictures for each chapter. Only one picture for chapter since she's normally busier than I am.

The link is on my profile if u'd like to see it (sorry I couldn't put it in here for some reason)

* * *

Chapter1:

First day as a trainer!  
Location: Pallet Town/Route 2  
Pokemon: Y-Marill, Y-Pika & Eevee

Just yesterday morning, young Yasmin got her first Pokemon, a Pikachu named Pika. Her parents soon gave her an Eevee as a going away present. That night her best friend, Josephine, came over with her Pokemon, Marill, and they planned to set out on their adventure the next day.

It was about 7 the next morning when Yasmin had woke up. She wanted to leave on her adventure soon. The only problem was that her traveling partner was a heavy sleeper.

"Josephine?" Yasmin poked Josephine's face, thinking it would awake her friend.

"Mm." Josephine mumbled and rolled over in the blankets.

"Josephine, if you wake up then we can leave." Yasmin was shaking the girl.

"Mm!" Josephine growled the only word she could say in her sleep. She then kicked Yasmin, causing her to get angry.

"Dang it Jośe!" Yasmin yelled at her as she grabbed Josephine's feet and pulled the girl.

"I'm not Jośe!" Josephine snaped back and started to kick Yasmin.

"Whatever!" Yasmin then tugged and Josephine fell out of her inflatable bed and onto the floor of Yasmin's room.

"Ugh! What time is it?" Josephine stood up rubbing her head.

"Eight in the morning. I've been up for like ever. I've packed everything we'll need for our trip so go get dressed." Yasmin pointed to the bathroom as Josephine shuffled her feet.

About half an hour later Josephine walked out of the bathroom after a shower. "What are u doing?" Yasmin was already dressed in her purple shorts, white shirt, which had a purple tie like accessory with a pokéball design [A.N. Go look at pic. Link above]. She also had a purple newsboy hat that had a Pikachu button on it with her short hair down.

"What do you mean?" Josephine said back as she was searching for something.

"Your clothes are already in the bathroom." The angered girl said as she pointed to the other room again.

"I knew that!" Josephine retorted as she walked back to the room.

"Hey, Josephine," said Yasmin through the door. "I sort of fixed up your bag a little."

"What do u mean a little?" the younger girl questioned.

"Well you mostly only packed candy for some reason. If it was rare candy I would be okay with that since it's for the Pokemon but u didn't pack anything for them."

"No I did! I packed Marill's favorite treats!"

"That doesn't count. But I put some berries and medicine in yours okay. I put all of the items and mail in my bag."

"You didn't take out all my candy did you?"

"Yes, I took it all out because I'm evil like that." Yasmin said sarcastically. "Will you just hurry up in there!"

"I'm done okay! Calm down!" Josephine walked out of the bathroom in a pink dress that had an overall top with an orange t-shirt underneath. Her hair in two, cute, little pigtails on the bottom part of her head.

"Finally! Now grab your bag and Pokéballs." Yasmin said as she grabbed a yellow backpack.

"Wait! I need to find my anklet." Josephine said as she moved the blankets. "My mom gave me that for good luck."

"Do you mean this one?" Yasmin picked up an orange anklet, which had a vulpix charm on it, from the dresser.

"Yeah!" Josephine ran over to Yasmin and tried to grab the piece of jewelry from her.

"What do you say?" She asked in a condescending tone. "Thank you." Josephine said whining.

"Good girl." Yasmin pat Josephine's head and gave her the anklet.

"I really wish I can catch a vulpix like this one." The girl said as she put the piece of shiny, beaded plastic on. "It's one of my favorite pokémon."

"Well the sooner we leave the sooner u can catch one." Said Yasmin as she awoke Pika from the plush bed and helped the little mouse onto her shoulder.

"Fine!" Josephine said as she put on her bag.

Yasmin started to walk out the door and make sure she turned off the lights.

"Hey, if I left anything here, your mom can ship it to us right?"  
Josephine asked as she looked around the pokémon covered room quickly.

"Yeah. But you have Marill right?"

"Oh I knew I was forgetting something!" Josephine quickly ran to Yasmin's desk and grabbed the orb. "Marill it's go time!" Josephine shouted as a light flashed and the aqua mouse popped out.

Marill was in Josephine's backpack, with its yellow ribbon on its head. The two girls with their pokémon walked down the staircase. Yasmin's mom gave the two a hug before see sent them outside, not wanting her daughter to see her crying. The girls were walking for awhile until they reached a hill right outside of Pallet Town.

Yasmin was looking back at the town while Josephine was getting something out of her bag, which she had placed on the ground.

"I'm kind of going to miss Pallet," said Yasmin in a sad tone.

"But you complain about this place sometimes. Why would you miss a place you don't love."

"Well I actually do love this little town. And I'm gonna miss our normal, comfy lives."

"Yeah, like sleeping and eating and shopping and watching anime all day."

"Uh sure Josephine. I mean we can go shopping while we're traveling. And I think we're gonna eat and sleep. And I know you can't live without your anime so here." Yasmin reached into a side pocket of her backpack and pulled out a small keychain. "Here you go!" Yasmin held out her hand to her friend, who was kneeling on the ground, and was quickly grabbed.

"Wow! A billhook!"

"Yup! I know how u like those so I got you that keychain." Yasmin smiled at Josephine and Marill's amazement.

"Mar Marill!" Squeaked the blue Pokemon as it jumped up in the air happily. Pika jumped down from Yasmin to dance with the other pokemon.

"Oh Yasmin, I needed to give you this! Well it's not for you but look!" Josephine then grabbed Pika and turned around. "ChuPi! Pi Pika!" Yelped the mouse before Josephine stood up holding the Pokemon behind her.

"Yasmin, guess what!"

"Ugh, What? Pika is very temperamental when people don't touch her the right way."

"I know Yasmin but I just had to give her this!" Josephine now revealed the Pikachu she was holding, showing the blue bow on its left ear. Pika was trying to take the bow off with its paw until Josephine took out her Marill shaped compact.

"Pika, look how pretty you are! You have to be one of the cutest Pikachus ever!" Josephine held up the mirror to Pika so she could see the bow.

"Pi!" Pika squealed. "Chuchupi! Pipi!" She had apparently loved how the bow looked on her.

"Aw that looks kinda cute." Yasmin was picking up Pika. "But we'll need to take that off when u battle."

"Pika!" Pima angrily responded as it tried to hold on to the bow.

"Oh great Josephine, everyone's going to think I'm not a threat."

"How can you be a threat? You're too nice." Josephine was starting to take steps down the hill while Yasmin was still looking away.

"That's really nice of you to say." Yasmin smiled as Pika was sitting on the girl's hat.

"Plus you're too weak to be a threat!" Josephine said as she started to run down the hill laughing. Marill, holding Josephine's backpack, was trying to run after the girl with its small legs.

"Why I outta!" Yasmin yelled out as she ran after Josephine, picking up Marill on her way down.

That's how their first morning went. It was a late start, leaving for their adventure at 9:30 in the morning. But they started off well either way. The girls ran on Route 2 until they lost sight of the small, peaceful valley.

* * *

Randomness for this chapter:  
"Hey Yasmin, why couldn't we start in Johto first?"

"Cause two reasons. I have a Kanto pokédex and I wanna find Ash."

"Why did you never talk to him before he left like a year ago?"

"Uh...cause...I just didn't...Don't judge me!"

Here's the link AGAIN!

* * *

the picture for this chapter is on my profile :)

Josephine drew it, I colored it :3


End file.
